Traditionally, a shin guard is used by an athlete to protect the shin region of the athlete from an impact. Shin guards, in an as-worn position, generally extend from below the knee to a location superior of the ankle. Shin guards may be an independent pad or a pad with a securing component. For example, a shin guard pad may be secured to a wearer using a strap, tape, a sock, or a sleeve. However, an athlete may desire for a way to secure a shin guard pad to his or her leg that is easy to position while still maintaining the shin guard pad in the desired location. Previous attempts to secure the shin guard pad may have been cumbersome or ineffective at maintaining the shin guard pad in a desired location.